


Poetry! DAY6

by akajaehyung



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Poetry, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akajaehyung/pseuds/akajaehyung
Summary: L'un se droguait à ses lettres parfumées et l'autre se berçait d'illusions.





	Poetry! DAY6

_Pâle obscurité qui se dessine_

_Dans le creux de mon cœur fascine_

_Cette aura qui brille dans tes yeux_

_Celle-là même qui illumine les cieux._

Les lèvres de Jae-Hyung s'étire devant ces vers, ses yeux pétillent derrière les vers de ces lunettes et il s'assoit pour pouvoir continuer de lire plus confortablement.

_Dansons ensemble avec les étoiles,_

_Celles que tu peins sur tes toiles ;_

_Main dans la main,_

_Dansons comme des pantins._

Un rire heureux s'échappe de sa gorge. Ce poète sait comment percuter ses émotions et faire naître en lui milles et un sentiments.

_Partons vers une infinité,_

_Celle-là même que je te conte au travers de mes rêves imagés,_

_Pour que nous puissions vivre dans une éternité,_

_Celle-là même que tu dessines dans ton carnet satiné._

Jae-Hyung est aux anges. L'amour que lui porte cette personne est beau, comme les vers qu'il écrit. Comme cette infinité qu'il décrit. Comme cette éternité qu'il dessine au milieu de ses croquis.


End file.
